Little Renesmee: True Loves Power
by Thearistacats
Summary: This is basicaly a few one shots that cross The Little Mermaid with Yu-Gi-Oh! This is a closely related to The Little Mermaid but in my own way. So it is a lot better than it sounds! It couldn't hurt to peek. You know you want to!


Little Renesmee

Flows P.O.V

'Renesmee. Renesmee.' I thought shaking my head. 'That girl with her flowing red hair and bright, happy, hyper personality.' Who am I? You ask. I'm Flow a small yellow fish and her best friend. I glanced to my side and predictably saw the king's advisor and Renesmee's other friend Crabby. Of course that wasn't her real name but every one called her that.

Crabbys P.O.V

Crabby sniffed and glared at the happy girl. 'She's too wild and out of control!' Crabby thought. She sighed and swam out to lecture Renesmee… again. "Renesmee!" Crabby called. The young princess looked over confused but then her face split into a wide grin and she swam over. "What's up Crabby?" she asked still grinning. I shuddered and glared at her. Her smile fell. I sighed and started to lecture her about being princess.

Renesmees P.O.V

Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. That's all I heard. I sighed and tried to pay attention but it was hard. Crabby was lecturing on and on about how to be a proper young lady. I made a face at that thought and Crabby glared at me. "It's not polite to make a face while I'm talking!' she snapped. "I know I know." I replied to her grinning. Crabby sighed and gave me "The Look". "Really I got it!" I said. I rolled my eye to the oceans surface and saw a big black shape gliding across the ocean surface. I gasp and quickly swim up to see what it is.

Flows P.O.V

"Renesmee!" I call as she swims up to the surface. She doesn't respond. I swim after her as she breaks the water and stares up at the ship. I look at her then to the boat and to her again. I groan inwardly. She planning to get closer I just know it! "Come on Flow lets go!" she calls as she swims away to the ship. I sighed and swim as fast as I could to her.

Crabbys P.O.V.

"What? Hey!" I gasp as she swims away. "RENESMEE!" I yell and swim after her. She doesn't seem to hear me. I break the surface just in time to see her swim to the ship. I sighed and swim after Flow and the princess. As we near the ship she giggled and peeked above the deck. I climb up along with her and see flowers explode into the sky into millions and millions of colors. Taking my eyes away from the breath taking sight I stare in amazement to see two legged creatures moving along to music. Of course ours is better especially when Renesmee sings along. I was so bewildered I didn't notice the sky darkling and the waves getting wilder and wilder by the minute. CRASH! "RENESMEE!" I holler before crashing into the sea.

Flows P.O.V

"RENESMEE!" I cry as I watched Crabby fall into the ocean and pop up a second later. Renesmee was hanging on for dear life as she clung to the railing of the ship. "CRASH! BOOM! CRACK! I gasp as the ship was staring to fall apart. A dark haired man fell from the ship. I gasped again and inhaled a ton of water as I watched Renesmee dive into the water after him. I look around for Crabby. When I spotted her I swam over and we dived under the water. "Where's the bloody princess!" Crabby asked panicking. I look around and see her above the surface dragging the man along with her. I pointed it out eh crabby and she sighed in relief. "Lets go back." She said. I nod and we swim off just as the sharks around. I whimper and a few seconds later I head the RRRRRIIIIIIPPPP! Of flesh being torn off and the screams of the sailors.

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Please don't die! Please don't die!" I mutter frantically as I dragged the man onto the beach. His head rolled and I realized I, acting on impulse, opened his mouth and blew air into it. "Oh for the love of Ra PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Mmmmmmmmmm. I looked down as saw he was awakening. I sighed in relief. "Oh thank you Ra!" I say. I glance down at him again and notice some thing I didn't see before. His hair. It was spiky and tri colored with violet tips, black, and then blonde for his bangs. I had an intake of breath. He truly was very handsome and by the color of his skin possibly Egyptian.

The man's P.O.V

While she was talking to herself Renesmee didn't notice that he had awaked. The crimson eyed man glanced up at his savior. He smiled faintly and groaned again to get her attention. She looked down and gasped in surprise. The girl instinctively fell backward and stared at him. Her emerald eye grew wide and she cocked her head to one side in a confuzled (con-fuuuuu-zled) expression. I couldn't help it I gave a faint laugh. She instantly glared at me. "It's not nice to laugh at a lady!" she snapped. "Sorry." I say still grinning. I prop my self onto my elbows and looked at her amused. She glared at me a little longer and then straitened her head and just stared at me. I stared back. "So…." I said. " So?" she asked. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Renesmee." She said. "And yours?" she asked. "Atem." I answer. She nodded and glanced back at the sea deep in thought. I took that opportunity to see the rest of my savior. Her hair was a bright red, emerald eyes, well toned arms, chest, and stomach. As my eye traveled down her body I couldn't help but stare at her tail. It was a deep green but had a strange glimmer to it. "Yes that is a tail so put your eyes back into your head and shut your mouth." She said a little annoyed. I hadn't notice her turn back to him. I blushed and glanced at her eyes again. "Atem! Atem!" I heard a cry and tuned around just as my friend Mana and my father rushing down to see us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee sink back to the water. I turned to her. "Stay." I said. She sighed and crawled a little ways away as to not get crushed by the hug Mana was giving me.

The Kings P.O.V

I saw the girl couldn't help herself and giggled when Mana hugged Atem. The king looked at Renesmee. His son savior. She was watching smirking and looking at him and not me. The smirk disappeared when Mana hugged her to. The girl started to go blue. "Mana let the girl breath." I said. The overly hyper brunette beauty let go and ran back to Atem. The girl rubbed her neck trying to get air. I walked over to her. Just then a crab waddled across and pinched my toe. "OW!"I yelled. "Crabby!" the girl cried. As soon as the words left her mouth the crab let go. "You missy in the water now!" the crab yelled at the girl. "Princess you know better!" The crab went back to the sea but waited for the girl. The red head sighed and dragged herself to the waters edge. "Come along now Renesmee." The crab said. Renesmee sighed and gave them a small sad wave then she dived into the ocean. A little yellow joined them. She swam out a few yards and the dived down. A few seconds later she came on into a perfect arched dive and with a laugh she went back into the water and stayed there. I turned and looked at my son. He sat there mesmerized as the girl left. I smirked to myself. "Welcome lets head back now. Your mother has probably half the kingdom irritated with her worries." I said. His son sighed and got up with the help of Mana. She helped him on to his horse and the king got onto his own.

Atem's P.O.V.

Atem sighed when the girl left. He smirked at the memory on the crab pitching his fathers toe. He let Mana help him up onto his horse Ra. Who was named after the Egyptian God Ra, the God of Sun. They neared the castle he saw his mother running out to meet then. He smiled a little. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was in his mothers bone crushing hug. "Mother please I need air." He said. Queen Athena let go the she whacked him upside the head. "Ow!" I whined. "That's for worrying me!" she snapped sounding like her old self. I just grinned. Manas chose the perfect time to intervene and, lead me away from the lecture my mother was sure to give me, to my chambers. As soon as we were in my room Mana looked at me and started to ask a million questions. "Who was _she._ Why did she save you? What's her name? Did you see her tail? Do you like her? Why were you so careless as to fall off the ship? Do you know how worried we were? And how did she save you?" Mana finished off breathing heavily. "Are you done yet? "I asked. Her normally warm brown eyes narrowed to cold slits. I sighed and started to answer her questions. After I got them all done she just sighed. "What?" I demanded. She just shrugged her shoulders in that irritating way that only Mana can do. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you at the banquet later!" she said quickly left. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. "Weird of Mana but ok." I thought.

Renesmee's P.O.V

Renesmee sighed and looked out her balcony window. That boy kept floating across her mind. "Ren- Ren?" came a voice behind her. "What?" she said turning around. "Oh hi Flow." The princess petted the little fish. Then she got an idea. He pretty features grew mischievous. "I have an idea Flow. And it's to meet that gut I met today." she said. Flow sighed but reluctantly followed her. The princess swam through her window and out a secrete passage. She headed passed the kelp forest and passed the skull desert. She swam on and on to the darkest part of the kingdom. Ursula's place. As she approached the entrance she shivered at the entrance but went in. She went along the pathway and into a bright room. She stopped on the door way and looked around for the sea witch. "Good evening my dear." A voice said. Renesmee jumped. "Well come in come in child!" the voice said. Renesmee swam a bit into the room. A tactical peeked out from a hole on the wall. Soon 13 others followed out soon the torso of a woman came. Ursula the sea witch. The witch grinned. "And how may I help you sweetie?" she asked. "I-I was wondering i-if you c-could h-help m-me!" Renesmee said. Ursula grinned. "And how dear?" she asked. "But will you do it?" Renesmee asked. "Well what's the request first?" the witch asked. "I want legs." Renesmee said boldly. Ursula grinned that can easily be arranged my dear." "Really!?" Renesmee asked excitedly. Ursula nodded. "But for a price." She added. Renesmee's smiled faded. "What kind of price?" she asked. "Oh nothing my dear… just your voice!" the witch said. "Wait will you really help me in exchange for my voice?" Renesmee asked. "My dear, sweet child, That's what I do... It's what I live for... To help unfortunate merfolk, Like yourself... Poor souls with no one else to turn to...

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch True? Yes!

And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!" And I help them? Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint...  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Oh!And there is, one, more, thing!We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore Yes,on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much: Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul! It's sad, But true! If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! (Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys) the boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul..." Ursula finished her song. "Well dear do we have a deal?" she asked. Renesmee thought and then nodded. The witch grinned. "A wise choice my dear." She went over to her pot of bubble concoctions and threw some stuff in. After a few minutes she gave Renesmee a bottle. Drink my dear." She said. Renesmee obediently drank the potion. The glass bottle fell to the floor and Renesmee fainted.

Everyone's P.O.V

Next thing she knew she was on the beach with… "Legs!" she cried but no sound came out. She stood up and fell down again. She looked around and spotted Mana. "Manna!" she cried again but without sound. The brown haired girl was with another guy she didn't know. The young witch giggled and spun in circles. She stopped when she saw Renesmee waving at her. She gasped and her jaw dropped. "ATEMY! QUEEN ATHENA! KING! MAHADO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. They all came running. They looked in the direction Mana was pointing.

Mahado hid his eye behind his hand. Atem blushed and did the same as Mahado. The king followed their example. The queen and Mana hurried over to the poor naked girl. They wrapped her in a sheet and told the guys they can look. "Renesmee what the heck happened to you?!" Atem asked bewildered. Renesmee tried to speak but couldn't. "She has no voice." The queen said quietly. "WHAT?!" The king, Atem, and Mahado asked. Renesmee clapped her hands over her ears. "Not so loud!" Mana scolded. "Atem sweetie what is it?" a voice called. "Go away you b-!" Mana started to mutter but shut up when the queen looked at her. A beautiful brunette girl poked her head out of a carriage. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed and she looked at the girl. "And _who_ is she?" she asked. "Anzu this is Renesmee and she will be our gust for a bit." The Queen said coldly. Anzu shrugged and ducked back into the carriage. The Queen muttered a few words under her breath. Mana and Renesmee giggled. The King and Mahado just sighed. Atem tried not to smirk.

"Well come along dear lets get you up to the castle and into some clothes and such." The Queen fussed over Renesmee. Queen Athena, Mana, and Renesmee along with Anzu climbed into the carriage while the men all just rode on horses. As soon as they got to the palace Mana and Queen Athena took Renesmee to the gust chambers to get her into some real clothes. They changed her into a simple white gown with a small Ruby belt to wrap around her waist and simple flip-flop like shoes. "Wait right hear for a moment." Queen Athena said. She then hurried off to her own room.

While she was gone Mana put a deep red eye makeup like stuff and a black substance under her eye lashes. She painted her lip a bright rosy red and added some stuff to her cheeks. The heard a gasp. Queen Athena had returned. She carried some thing in a box. Mana gasped lightly. Her eyes warm and bright. "What?" Renesmee tried to ask. The queen shushed her. She pulled out first a choker necklace and put it around Renesmee's neck. Renesmee pulled her long hair out of the way and the queen tied the back of it. It was a back cord with a brilliant shining Ruby in the middle. Then she Queen pulled out a delicate pair of Diamond earrings. "This may hurt a bit." The queen said. Renesmee bit her lip as the Queen poked the ear ring into her ear. She did the same with the other one. The she pulled out the last item. A beautiful and shining tiara. It was made of silver with Diamonds and Rubies in it. Mana and Renesmee gasped. The Queen placed it on top of Renesmee's hair. It was a perfect fit. "I do not want my son to marry some pig headed, snobby Princess who only wants the crown for herself and herself only." Athena said. "Do you think you can get him to marry you instead of Anzu?" Renesmee thought for a moment then nodded. Athena smiled gratefully. "Now I must go. Mana finish her up." Mana nodded. She grinned at the girl. Boy is Atem going to be amazed with you!" she said happily.

Mana quickly finished Renesmee up. "There now you look like Egyptian royalty!" she said pleased with herself. "Thanks!" Renesmee mouthed. "No problem. Now let's get going!" Mana said. Renesmee looked at herself. 'Wow!' he thought. 'I look amazing!' She hurried after Mana to the Grand Banquet. They paused at the main door. "Don't worry I'll walk in with you!" Mana said. Renesmee smiled gratefully. Trumpets blared. "Introducing Miss Mana and Miss Renesmee!" a voice said. The doors opened and Mana and Renesmee walked in. The crowd held its breath worriedly. The crown was only supposed to be worn by the Queen or other Royalty in the Egyptian family. They all looked at Anzu who was looking at the crown on Renesmee's head with murder in her eyes. Queen Athena was smirking.

Renesmee noticed. She smiled at the Queen and smirked and waved tauntingly at Anzu. Manas lead Renesmee to a spot on the Queens side. The spot of honor. "Very good Renesmee. I would be proud if _you_ were my daughter-in-law." Queen Athena whispered to Renesmee. Renesmee smiled. "Thanks." She mouthed. Athena nodded. Then the Banquet started. There were 13 different courses in all. By the time they were done Renesmee was bursting with food. Then came the dancing. "May I have this dace?" came a voice. It was Atem. Renesmee nodded. She smirked at Anzu over her shoulder. Anzu looked on the verge of a bloody and violent murder. Atem lead her to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and guided one of her hand to his shoulder then the music began. He griped her free hand and they started to dance. "You know. For a girl who used to be a mermaid and have one long tail you dance perfectly." Atmen said. Renesmee blushed and nodded her thanks. The song ended and they started dancing to dance again when a new song came on.

Meanwhile Anzu had slipped away and was talking to a white haired albino boy. He listened intently then grinned evilly and nodded. Anzu said some thing and handed him a pouch. The she went back to the party. The boy grinned and head back to the ocean. He stopped and put a note and a lock of Renesmee's hair in a bottle. He put them both in a bottle and sent it out to sea. Soon it sank under water and was heading straight to King Triton who was just realizing Renesmee was not in her bed like she should be. He laughed evilly.

Under water.

"RENESMEE!"

The yell pierced the quietness on the dawn. Crabby was instantly at his side. "What is it sir?" she asked worriedly. Then she noticed the princess empty bed and groaned. "Where. Is. My. DAUGHTER!" King Triton roared. "I-I don't k-know s-sire!" Crabby cried terrified. "Well then go look!" Triton roared. "Y-yes sir!" Crabby said. She scurried off to go organize a search team. "Go! Go find the princess now!" she cried. The search team went off to all sections of the kingdom. A search party headed off to Ursula's place. The group of male mermen and Crabby shivered as they came neared to the witch's place. They all entered and went to the main chamber where the sea witch was. "Welcome welcome. I thought you would be coming here." A cold voice said. The group stopped as the sea witch came into view. She was smirking. "The only way to find your precious princess is to first find out what her heart desires." Ursula said. "What do you mean?" Crabby asked. Ursula smirked and shrugged. "Find out what her heart desires." She repeated slinking back into the shadows. The group left they headed back to warmer seas. "Her heart desires." Crabby muttered. She looked up just as a ship passed over head. "Of course!" she shouted. "Quickly men! Back to the castle!" The group raced off to the palace. As soon as they arrived Crabby knew something was wrong. She raced back to the Princess's room. "Sire!" she cried out. King Triton was standing at the window. Crabby went over to him. "Sire what wrong?" She asked. The King just handed her a piece of paper. It was a note. A threatening note.

Dear King Triton

We have stolen your daughter. If you _ever _want to see her again you will hand yourself over to me, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, in the next 3 days or she will be gone. FOREVER!

Sighed Pharaoh Aknamkanon

Crabby gasped. "B-but we have always gotten on great terms with Pharaoh Aknamkanon!" Crabby gasped. "I know." King Triton said gravely. He looked out to the surface. "Arm the troops and prepare to go on land." Crabby gasped. "But sire! No!" Crabby cried. "I must get my daughter back to her home." With that the King left with a legion of troops to the surface. Crabby watched them go. "May Ra be with you." Crabby whispered. She sighed and went off to find Flow.

King Tritons P.O.V.

He led his troops to the surface ready to face Pharaoh Aknamkanon one again. He had only left the water one time before. To help rescue his Queen Hera from the greedy clutches of the Egyptian barbarians. That didn't go well. The Queen had died in the struggle. 'I vow Renesmee to find you and get you home safely. I promise you!' He thought. They broke through the surface and swam to the shore. The water bubbled and boiled. "Demons!" a person cried. The King and troops came onto the beach and their tails turned to legs. People screamed and ran. They headed to the palace. Determination was on King Tritons face. 'I'm coming Renesmee!' he thought. They entered the palace and stormed to the throne room where the banquet was in. He burst through the doors. "Pharaoh Aknamkanon!" king Triton roared.

Renesmee Pharaoh Aknamkanon's P.O.V.

'This is amazing!' Renesmee thought excitedly. She grinned and looked around. She had noticed Anzu slip out of the party and come back in smirking but she thought nothing more of it. She heard people screaming and then the doors burst open. She gasped and looked at the doors terrified. "Daddy!" she mouthed. She looked at the doors terrified. Siamun the Pharaohs adviser whispered urgently to the Pharaoh. Pharaoh Aknamkanon nodded. He stepped forward. "What do you want King Triton." He asked calmly. King Triton glowered at him. "I want my daughter back you cowardly scum!" he said. "Daddy stop it right now!" Renesmee cried but with no sound. 'Grrrr when I go back home I will make Ursula pay for taking my voice!' Renesmee thought angrily. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Where is she!?" King Triton said. Pharaoh Aknamkanon merely pointed in the direction of Renesmee and Atem. King Triton took a step to his daughter. "Renesmee get over here right now!" he said. Renesmee took a deep breath and looked at Atem then at her father. She bit her lip then shook her head no. "What?" King Triton was taken aback. "Why yes dear you should go back to your own home." came a sickly sweet voice behind them. Anzu smiled sweetly at the girl. "You should go home before you cause a war between the great Egyptian army and your weak pathetic Greek merhuman and regular human one." Renesmee hissed and lunged herself at Anzu. Anzu shirked as they tumbled to the floor. The girl kicked, punched, and bit until some guards pulled them away. "She's a filthy creature who should be killed!" Anzu cried. "They all should before they kill us all!" Renesmee hissed and lunged for Anzu again but guards held her back. There was murder in her eyes.

Queen Athena's P.O.V.

"Anzu that is enough!" she cried. Queen Athena came striding across the floor. She stood in front of Anzu and slapped her hard across the face. The crowd grew deathly still and quiet. "You are a filthy, snobby, un-grateful, spiteful, witch who does not deserve the crown, my son, or anything else that we have here!" she said in a low and deadly voice. "For the provoked attack on a member of the Merfolk Royal family I banish you back to your home country NEVER to return to this county again!" she said. Anzu gasped. "Guards escort this witch to her chambers and make sure she leaves this very night!" "Yes Madam!" they said before dragging Anzu away. "The crown will be mine and I shall be Queen!" Anzu screamed before being dragged out of the throne room. Queen Athena smirked. "You have no idea how long I have been dying to do that!" she said simply. Pharaoh Aknamkanon laughed. Mana, Atem, and Renesmee hugged the Queen who blushed. She broke out of the hug and picked up the crown. She placed it back on Renemee's head. "You my dear should be the Queen instead of that witch!" she said. Renesmee blushed then turned to her father who had a sad expression on his face. "Hera?" he asked the Queen. Queen Athena looked at him smiling a bit. "No I am her sister Athena." She said. "My sister has been blessed with the power of the Gods. She is now the Queen of all of the Gods." Athena said. "Oh." King Tritons face fell. Renesmee gasped. She turned and grinned at Mana. She mentioned out a piece of paper and a quill. Mana smiled and ran off. She came back a few minutes later. Renesmee wrote quickly on a sheet of papyrus.

Daddy please don't be upset. I wanted to be with the man I love. Prince Atem. I know he love me and I him. I wanted to be with him so badly that I struck a deal with the sea witch Ursula. In exchange for legs I gave her my voice. And on the third day at sun set he better kiss me or I'll be Ursula's forever. But don't worry your little girl will be fine here. Now you should go back to the water before you get dehydrated! I'll be back before you know it!

Renesmee went over and handed the note to her father. King Triton read it and nodded. "Alright Ren-Ren but only three days like you said." He said. Renesmee nodded grinning. She then went back over to Atem and wrote another note.

I asked the sea witch Ursula to give me legs because I desperately wanted to see you again. Atem I love you and when I found out you were engaged to another girl I was devastated but when I found out your mother didn't approve I was filled with hope so tried my hardest! So what I'm getting at is that I had three days to get you to love me back and if you didn't kiss me on the third day then I was to turn back into a mermaid again and then be turned into something else by Ursula. So I need you to love me and I think you do I'm just not sure. So my point is that I love you but do you love me back?

Renesmee handed Atem the note. She stood with Mana waiting anxiously. Atem looked at her and grinned. He hugged her then kissed her full on the lips. Renesmee was surprised but she kissed back. Atem pulled back. "Of course silly!" he said. Renesmee grinned and hugged him back. "What!?" Mana yelled. Atem grinned smirking at her. Mana growled and pounced on him. "Hey! Mana!" Atem yelled. Renesmee laughed without sound. She showed Queen Athena the note. "And he said yes?"she asked. Renesmee nodded. "Yes!" Athena yelled. People gasped. The queen looked sheepish. Renesmee smirked. "Oh no you don't!" a voice cried out of nowhere. It was Anzu. The devil was back again. Only she was changing shape until she turned completely into Ursula. People gasped. Ursula smirked. "You can't get off that easy you little wrench!" she snarled. "You will be my slave as your punishment!" She shot a bolt of magic at Renesmee. It hit Atem instead. Renesmee yelled with no voice. When the magic disappeared all was left was this old weird thingy. Renesmee turned and glowered at Ursula. Then all of sudden seagulls, crabs, and all other land animals came folding in with Crabby leading them. They launched themselves at Ursula and a seagull managed to pull off the shell necklace with Renemee's voice in it. It crashed to the floor and broke open. Renemee's voice came out of the shell and into her body. "Wow it feels good to speak again." Renesmee said. Ursula snarled but was frozen in the beam of the all mighty Triton. Every one turned to the entrance of the doors. 'Don't you dare touch my daughter again you witch!" King Triton said. He froze Ursula in a block of ice. "Don't worry she will be not be harming any one anymore." He said. "Daddy!" Renesmee cried. She ran and hugged him. "Daddy I am getting married!" she cried. Queen Athena looked at her son. He blushed and looked up at his mother sheepishly. "What you both approve of her!" he said defiantly. Queen Athena laughed and hugged him and so did Mana.

"So when is the wedding?" Mana asked. Renesmee laughed. "I don't know." She said. "As soon as possible!" Pharaoh Aknamkanon said. "Yay!" Mana squealed. "Can I please be your bride's maid?" Mana asked. Renesmee laughed. "Yes of course." She said.

One week later.

Renesmee's P.O.V.

She was radiant. They were by the beach with the water facing the spot where she and Atem were soon to be husband and wife. Her dress was sparking deep blue sapphire colored dress. Her veil went over her face but she still sparkled like a jewel. "I wish your mother was here to see you." Queen Athena said. Renesmee smiled. "Thanks." She said. Athena handed Renesmee her bouquet. It was filed with sea lilies and some other flowers. "It's time sweetie." Athena said. "Ok." Renesmee said. She grinned when she saw her best friends Emerald, Sapphire, Topaz, Aquamarine, and Ruby. They and Mana were her bride's maids. She took her place behind her maid of honor Queen Athena. The music started and the procession started. Then 'Here comes the Bride' started to play. Renesmee started down the aisle. She looked to Atem. He was grinning. I couldn't help but grin to. She came to the alter and stood to face her husband. The ceremony started and when the priest said 'You may now kiss the bride.' Renesmee grinned and kissed him before he could kiss her like the traditional way. The crowd laughed. Atem smirked and drew her closer. Then they broke apart and faced the crowd. They went down the aisle to the reception place. After they cut the cake and each feed each other a bite of cake. Renesmee threw her bouquet and Joey caught it. Tristan howled with laughter as Seto came a scooped Joey off of his feet and they went somewhere away. Mokuba looked as though he was going to be sick. Yugi patted him on the shoulder while Tristan tried to consume his laughter. Then me and my new husband boarded a ship to head back to my home palace for daddys blessing.

Atem's P.O.V.

With all that has happened I'm still in shock when I saw Ren-Ren come down the aisle I knew she was my soul mate and when Seto carried Joey off to a place I don't want to know about I was amazed. They never were really PDA-ish until now. So now I'm a married man to the most beautiful woman on earth and I'm really happy. But I have this feeling that this peace won't last long. I have a feeling that in the near future fate with chose to repeat itself and the world with go unto untold chaos but until then I'll just live happily on land and water with my new bride and be happy. For now.

No one's P.O.V.

And that's the story of Renesmee the girl who was told to be a lady but resisted. She took on a power greater than her but her love for Atem was so strong she prevailed. So love will overcome all but will it be enough in the near future if Lady Fate chooses to repeat herself? Only time will tell. Come back soon for part two of Little Renesmee: A true Love Kiss!


End file.
